Kamen Rider Feral!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Giganidas and his cronies attack Creepypasta City, my OC, Jason Blackgrave, must become it's savior! OCxOC, JeffxOC, EJxNina, Bloody PainterxJudge Angel, TobyxClockwork, etc
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone in internet land! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 Here with the first ever Kamen Rider/Creepypasta crossover, it's called _Kamen Rider Feral_. It's sort of a darker take on WOLFWATCHER12's _Kamen Rider Zero_ fanfiction, because it shows monsters having their limbs ripped off most of the time. Basically, our protagonist, Jason Blackgrave, becomes the protector of Creepypasta City, as he protects it's denizens from the monsters known as Darkmares, who were created by Giganidas in an attempt to make the Creepypasta World into his own nightmarish image

Pairings: JasonxJenny, JeffxLydia, HelenxDina, KagekaoxSadie, TobyxClockwork, Eyeless JackxNina, BENxSally

Author's Note: Smile Dog and Grinny the Cat are Jeff's pets, Lydia/Blood Rose is GamingFictions2012/KKSparks's Creepypasta OC, and I want to bring some of her old ideas out of retirement, if it's alright with her. Lydia and Jeff are dating, and have known eachother since they were 13. They're 19 now, and they attend Creepypasta City University together, hopefully KKSparks won't mind

I will be using my own version of Jeff the Killer

Jennifer "Jenny" Summers/The She-Wolf is my buddy, Alex Justin DeSoto/WOLFWATCHER12's OC, and she'll be Jason's lover

Kamen Rider is owned by the late Shotaro Ishinomori, each of the Creepypasta characters in this story are owned by their respective creators, Alex Justin DeSoto/WOLFWATCHER12 owns Jenny/She-Wolf, I own nothing else.

Read and review, and **NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS**, or else Slenderman will eat your soul!

_Location: Creepypasta City_

_The Bloody Penthouse_

_9:34 PM_

It shows a young man with a pale complexion, black hair with red tint styled like Minato Namikaze from _Naruto_, and crimson red eyes, he wore a black denim jacket over a red t-shirt, black jeans, and red converse sneakers. This was Jason Blackgrave, a college student who killed some thugs that butchered his parents and sister, and is now living with his new buddies at the Bloody Penthouse.

_'_"Hey, Mom...how're you, Dad and Zoey doin' up in Heaven?" said Jason, sounding like Dante from the Devil May Cry reboot (Yes, I played the DMC Reboot, and it's pretty okay. You should try it.) "I'm doing somewhat okay...well...the only people who are like siblings to me are Jeff, his girlfriend, Lydia, his brother, Liu, and his cousin, Nina. Laughing Jack's jokes make me wanna laugh my ass off. I feel bad for Helen because he barely has any freinds, and Toby's been bullied nonstop for his Tourette's Syndrome, plus Dina's been ostricized a lot for her eyes. They're really good freinds, though."

Jason felt someone knock on his door, and a voice similar to The Joker from the Batman: Arkham games, but with a British accent spoke up

"Jason? Are you doing alright in there?" said the voice "It's me, Laughing Jack! The others are a little worried about you."

Jason opened his bedroom door to see a monochrome clown with a cone shaped black and white swirl pattern nose, razor sharp teeth, clawed fingers, and feathers on his shoulders, this was Laughing Jack, a clown-like bogeyman with a rather dark sense of humor

"Yeah, L.J." said Jason "Sorry, my eyes are a little red. I just-"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright to miss your parents and big sister." said Laughing Jack "C'mon. A game of Magic: The Gathering will cheer you up."

"Okay." said Jason as he walked downstairs with the monochrome clown bogeyman

(Cue Opening Song: "WILD FANG" by Jeanne De'Arc)

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) It shows Jason looking at the night sky of Creepypasta City, and he clenches his hand into a fist

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shin****ai**) Feral then appears and then the logo fades into view  
**(Tsukuriwarai... Sonomama na no? Shiawase na no? Uso wa nai?** ) It shows Jason with Jeff, Liu, Lydia, Dina, BEN. Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Helen, Natalie, Kagekao, Toby, Sonic EXE, and many other Creepypasta monsters

(**Tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto janai**) Jason is looking at a photo of him with his parents and sister before they were murdered and Jason became a Creepypasta

(**Migi ni narae... Sore de ii no? Sore ja tada no kikai ja nai?**) Jenny/She-Wolf is seen training  
(**Tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase**) Jason is sparring with the others as Giganidas and his cronies are plotting thier next move

(**Daremo minna mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiter**u) It shows Jason with Jenny dancing a waltz  
**(Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase!**) Jason does the movements needed and says "Ectophase Activate!"  
(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) Feral summons his Eclipse Slasher and slices away at Zomborgs

**(H****adaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru**) It shows Jeff as Kamen Rider Reaper and Lydia as Kamen Rider Lilith as they fight Zomborgs

(**Sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare**) Feral switches between his Eclipse, Inferno, Tidal, Tempest, Storm, Quake, Umbra, Blood Moon, Frost, and Ultimate Systems, and uses his Rider Kick on a monster

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Feral drives off on his Feral Chaser  
(end of Opening Song)

Chapter 1: The Child of the Eclipse

"Dammit, BEN!" snapped a voice similar to Hideo Shimada from _Parasyte_, Jason looked to see a young man with messy black hair styled like L Lawliet from _Death Note _with chalk-white skin, black rings around crystal blue eyes, and a Chelsea Smile carved into his cheeks, wearing a white hoodie over a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. This was Jeff Woods, AKA, Jeff The Killer, and he was facing a Hylian child that resembled Link from _Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask_, but with platinum blonde hair, dark green clothes, pale skin, and red eyes with black sclera, this was BEN Drowned, a ghost of a boy who drowned that was affixed to a cursed Majora's Mask game cartridge "How do you keep kicking everyone's asses at Magic!?"

"Because I prefer fantasy over silly stuff like Assassin's Creed." said BEN, sounding like Ratchet from the Ratchet And Clank movie

"Hey! Assassin's Creed rocks, ya little Hylian turd!" said Jeff "It's free-roam, you get to meet actual historical figures, there's parkour elements-"

"All the more reason why it sucks eggs." said BEN

"Hey, BEN." said a voice similar to Mavis from the Hotel Transylvania movies, and BEN turned to see a goth girl with short silvery-white hair, a pale complexion, a curvy figure with a triple-c cup bust, and light blue eyes wearing a red shirt, black jeans, red Mary Janes heels, a red rose choker, and a rose hairband, she had a mark on her left cheek shaped like a bloodstained white rose, this was Lydia Briarwood, AKA Blood Rose, a Human-Equarnian hybrid with plant and blood manipulation powers, and Jeff's childhood lover

(I hope KKSparks thinks Lydia's new look is OK at least. I have tons of ideas for mine and other people's OCs that I hope they might like)

The next thing you know, Lydia dumped a bucket of ice water all over BEN

"WHAT THE HEY!?" BEN bellowed, flustered at Lydia

Lydia hid her hands behind her back, whistling to the opening tune of her favorite anime, _Tokyo Ghoul_.

"Jeez Louise..." murmured BEN as he facepalmed

"Aw, lighten up, BEN." said a voice similar to Finn from _Adventure Time With Finn and Jake_ as Jeff's brother, Liu, arrived. Liu had short brown hair styled like Kira Yamato crossed with Light Yagami, and vivid green eyes "My big bro and his girlfriend are just goofing around."

"Alright, fine." said BEN, getting a little irratated

Lydia giggled, and gave Jeff a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Heya." said a voice as arrived. looked just like Sonic The Hedgehog, except for the fact that he had dark blue fur, red eyes with black sclera, just like BEN, clawed fingertips, and yellowed, sharpened teeth. He came from a cursed Sonic game that showed him murder Tails, Knuckles and Eggman

"Heya, EXE." said Liu "How's it goin'?"

"Tails Doll was being rambunctious today." said Sonic EXE, massaging his temples "He tried to bite some poor soul's face off, but me and E.J stopped him."

"I said 'Sorry'! Jeez." groaned Tails Doll

"Can't you just control yourself around our fellow Creepypasta Monsters, and be more mature?" said BEN

"Alright, 'Mother'." said Tails Doll, sarcastically

"Will you not do that?" said a voice similar to Terry McGinnis/Batman from Batman Beyond as Eyeless Jack walked downstairs. Eyeless Jack had his mask off, revealing slate grey colored skin, pools of black tarlike liquid where his eyes should be, razor sharp teeth, and clawed fingernails "You need to chill out."

"Yessir." said Tails Doll, looking ashamed

"We need to get serious about freeing more Proxies from Slenderman's control. We managed to free Toby from his control, but Hoody and Masky are still loyal to that faceless sonovabitch." said Jeff "We need another plan."

"I have one: We go in, we kill Slenderman, and free everyone." said BEN "It's either go big, or go home."

"Yeah, go home in a freaking ambulance." murmured Laughing Jack

"I'm sorry, BEN, but that plan's just dumb." said Eyeless Jack "We could get killed out there."

"Oh, alright." muttered BEN

Suddenly, the roommates of the Bloody Penthouse felt the ground they were walking shake

"IT'S A FREAKIN' EARTHQUAKE!" hollered Jeff

"GET UNDER A DESK, GUYS!" said BEN as they all scrambled for the nearest table or desk

"Is it over?" said a voice similar to Kirimi Nekozawa from Ouran High School Host Club as a small girl with long brown hair and green eyes wearing bloodstained clothes poked her head out. This was Sally Williams, the ghost of a girl who was sexually assaulted and murdered by her uncle, she was BEN's love interest

"Yeah, kiddo. It's over." said a voice similar to Lie Ren from RWBY as Kagekao and his girlfreind, Suicide Sadie, hugged Sally to calm her down

"Uh...you guys?" said Jeff as he looked outside. The others looked to see a spaceship in the sky, and were shocked.

"Oh, my gosh! It's an alien invasion!" said , starting to panic "They're gonna eat our brains!"

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared, and a figure that resembled N-Daguva-Zeba from _Kamen Rider Kuuga _with the head, shoulders and forearms of Lord Baron from _Kamen Rider Gaim, _the face of Perfect Cell from _Dragonball Z, _and the wings of Grifforizer from _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuohger_ was there

_"Denizins of Creepypasta City, listen well. I am Giganidas, leader of the Giganoid army. I come to reshape this ball of dirt in my own glorious image. And if any goody-goody-two-shoes heroes were to impede our progress, they shall be put to an excrutiating death." _said the being, sounding like Baron Draxum from _Rise OF The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

"I won't let that happen!" said Jason as he raced downstairs to stop them

"Jason, wait!" said Liu

"It's too dangerous!" said Eyeless Jack

Lydia shapeshifted into an arctic fox, and bolted out the door on all fours

_'Don't do anything stupid, Jason...'_ Lydia thought as she raced to find Jason

On the outskirts of Creepypasta City, Jason ran outside to see alien foot soldiers that resembled the Vivix from _Power Rangers Dino Charge, _and a kaijin that resembled a humanoid spider with six arms

"Find any stragglers and bring them here!" roared the spider monster

_'I won't let any harm come to our fellow Creepypasta monsters!' _thought Jason as he raced to the spider monster "Hey, Ugly!" he yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth

"Who're you calling 'Ugly', you worm!?" said the monster "You think you can get away with calling us Mutoids ugly?"

"Bring it on, you glorified bug!" said Jason as he punched the monster in the gut, only for him to feel his knuckles crack on contact "OW! Crap dammit! It's like I punched a lead bar!"

"My exoskeleton is as hard as steel!" said the Spider Darkmare "Your puny attacks...can't do a _thing _to me!"

With that, the Spider Darkmare stomped on Jason's leg, breaking it as Jason screamed in pain, then the monster crushed his arm

"It's time for you to die. Sayonara, HUMAN!" roared the Spider Darkmare

Jason clenched his eyes shut until a female werewolf with brown fur, black hair, golden yellow eyes, and dressed in a blue tanktop and shorts slashed the Spider Darkmare with her claws

"GAH! Dammit!" said the Spider Darkmare as he staggered back in pain

"You saved my freind. Thanks." said Lydia "I take it you're an _actual _werewolf?"

"Yeah. I'm the She-Wolf" said the werewolf, sounding like Blair the Cat Witch from _Soul Eater_ "My real name is Jennifer Summers, but you can just call me Jenny."

"Is Jason gonna be okay?" said Jeff, concerned for his freind

"He will, once we fix him up a little." said Jenny/She-Wolf as she carried Jason's unconcious body over her shoulder

Later, Jenny, Jeff, Lydia, Liu, Eyeless Jack, Kagekao, and Sadie were performing a special surgery to save Jason's life. They fitted the inside of his body with cyborg enhancements, and surgically implanted a gemstone called the Eclipse Ruby in him too.

"Okay, he's starting to wake up." said Jenny "Give the guy some room."

Jason groaned, and opened his eyes, seeing his freinds

"Guys...?" said Jason as he got up, a little groggy "What's going on?", and the next thing you know, Jason got a good look at Jenny, and to him, she was the most gorgeous woman on the planet "Uhhhh...hiya, Miss." said Jason, starting to blush

"Hiya, cutie." said Jenny as she kissed Jason on the cheek "I'm Jenny."

"My name's Jason. I take it you're the werewolf that saved my life?" said Jason

"Yeah. You got it." said Jenny

"I still think you're beautiful, though." said Jason, still blushing, Jenny giggled

"Anyways, Jason, you were near death had we not saved you." said Kagekao "We implanted the Eclipse Ruby inside of your body, along with some cybernetics."

"Simply put: You're now a cyborg." said Jeff

"Wait, really!?" said Jason "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"We kid you not, Jason." said Lydia "In order to protect Creepypasta City from those monsters, you must become Kamen Rider Feral."

"Kamen Rider...Feral?" said Jason "What will my Rider motif be?"

"Your Rider Motif is a wolf." said Eyeless Jack

"A wolf? So I'm like a dog?" said Jason "What do I say to transform?"

"Use the transformation phrase used by Prince Dex when he transformed into Masked Rider in order to fight Count Dregon." said Laughing Jack

"Alrighty then." said Jason "What happens now?"

"We protect our world from those Darkmares." said Jeff "The Spider Darkmare is wreaking havoc downtown. Go get 'im!"

"Righto!" said Jason

"You'll need these." said Liu as he handed Jason some cards with pictures of weapons on the front and a grid pattern on the back "These are called Grid-Cards, they can allow you to summon weapons and access new forms."

"And what would a Kamen Rider be caught dead without one or two forms of transportation?" said BEN as he gestured to a motorcycle that resembled Buster Wolf from _MaDan Senki RyuKenDo_, and a car which resembled Kamen Rider Drive's car, Trideron, but it was themed after a wolf "The motorcycle is called Feral Chaser, and the car is called Eclipse Prowler."

"Hello, Jason." said Fang Cruiser, sounding like Inuyasha "Me and Eclipse Prowler are ready and raring for some action!"

"That's right." said Eclipse Prowler, sounding like Kenshiro from Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage

Jason got onto Fang Cruiser, while Jenny got in the driver's side of Eclipse Prowler with Jeff and Lydia, and they drove off

Meanwhile, the Spider Darkmare was tearing up downtown

"It's time for me to have a little fun!" said the Spider Darkmare

"Not so fast, Bub!" said Jason as he dropkicked the monster

"You again!?" said the Spider Darkmare "Didn't I put you out of commission?"

"I got better." said Jason "And that's not all."

Jason then did the poses that Kotaro Minami did to transform into Kamen Rider Black RX

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

**=HENSHIN=**

The next thing you know, Jason was enveloped in a crimson red light as he transformed. He looked like Kamen Rider BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Aqua, and the chest of GaruluKiva, his wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His helmet had wolf ears on top with red optics, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips

"What the actual hell!?" said the Spider Darkmare

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said the now transformed Jason "Kamen Rider...FERAL!"

(Cue Song: "DIE SET DOWN" by Kobayashi Taro)

**(Author's Note: "DIE SET DOWN" is the second opening song to the Amazon Instant Video original Kamen Rider series, **_**Kamen Rider Amazons**_**)**

"Bring it on, Earth-turd!" said the Spider Darkmare as he fought Feral in hand to hand combat, and then knocked him aside

"I'm gonna need a weapon of some sort." murmured Feral as he took out a Grid-Card and slid it across the top of his belt

**=FERAL SLASHER, EQUIP ON!=**

With that, a sword that resembled a Nerf N-Force Marauder longsword appeared in Feral's hand, and Feral slashed the Spider Darkmare's chest

"GAAAAAH!" roared the Spider Darkmare as he staggered back "I'll kill you dead!"

The Spider Darkmare charged, only for Feral to grab his hand and carve the Spider Mutoid's hand and forearm off with a sword slash

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRM!" the Spider Mutoid howled, inky-black blood spewing from the stump where his arm should be

With that, Feral lunged forwards, and swung the Feral Slasher, slicing the monster's head off in one fell swoop as it's body dissolved into black sludge

"You really outdid yourself, Feral." said a voice similar to Yoshikage Kira

Feral looked to see a figure similar to Shadow Moon crossed with Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole

"The Hell are _you_!?" said Feral

"I am Mashin Mugetsu." said the armored figure "A warrior surving under Lord Agroth. When next we cross paths, I will defeat you in battle."

With that, Mugetsu walked into a portal

"Wierdo." muttered Feral as he changed back into Jason, feeling exhausted

"Nice work, Jason." said Jeff as he walked up to the cyborg

"You fought well, cutie." said Jenny as she seductively walked up to Jason with a smirk, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Heh. Thanks." said Jason with a blush and a small smile

Back on Giganidas's warship, Giganidas was sitting at his throne, pondering things

"Damnable Kamen Riders...always ruining a supervillain's fun..." Giganidas grumbled, drumming his fingers "No matter. It's just a minor setback. Soon, I, Giganidas, will rule over Earth!"

Back at the Bloody Penthouse, Jason was celebrating with the others by having a little party, meanwhile, Jeff was sitting on his bed, holding a belt of his own

_'Maybe I should brush up on __**my**__ Kamen Riders too._' Thought Jeff, as someone passed him, and in Jeff's place was a Grim Reaper themed rider brandishing a scythe

(End of Chapter 1)

(Ending Song: "SCARS" by Maon Kurosaki)

(It shows Feral riding his Feral Chaser on a cloudy day)  
**MY WAKE Kokotsu to**  
**Abisu ni saku DIRTY REWARD**  
**LOST MIND. Kokatsu no**  
**Saita shinku (crimson) I LIKE MY SCARS**  
**Umareta imi wo motomete**  
**BLOOD TO THE LABRYNTH OF PLEASURE AND FOREVER**  
**(BRING YOU DOWN! TAKE YOU DOWN! NO WAY OUT RIGHT NOW!)**  
**SO, FINALLY ALL THE SAME**  
**Aru ga mama ni**  
**(BRING YOU DOWN! TAKE YOU DOWN! NO WAY OUT RIGHT NOW!)**  
**Onaji kizuato wo utau yami no warutsu**  
**Kodoku to kimi no kyomei (Melody)**  
**Akumu no marsh de mazari tokeau kiss wo**  
**Uiru YOU LOVE ME YOU CRAZY?**

Next Time, on _Kamen Rider Feral_

Jason/Feral-"Since when can Jeff of all people turn into a Kamen Rider?"

Jeff/Reaper-"I am Kamen Rider Reaper. I'm also the last thing you'll **ever **see."

Giganidas-"Another Rider!? Oh, joy..."

Jason/Feral and Jeff/Reaper-"Now, let's show you just what we're really made of!"

Chapter 2: Rise of Reaper

VA Cast

Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral: Tim Phillips (Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry)

Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer/Kamen Rider Reaper: Blake Shepard

Liu Woods/Homicidal Liu: Jeremy Shada (Lance from _Voltron: Legendary Defender_)

Lydia Briarwood/Blood Rose: Selena Gomez (Mavis from the _Hotel Transylvania _movies)

BEN Drowned: James Arnold Taylor (Johnny from Johnny Test)

Eyeless Jack: Will Friedle (Terry McGinnis/Batman from Batman Beyond)

Laughing Jack: Mark Hamill (Alvin the Treacherous from _Dragons: Defenders Of Berk_)

Sally: Cherami Leigh (Kirimi Nekozawa from Ouran Highschool Host Club)

: Roger Craig Smith

Tails Doll: Colleen Villard

Kagekao: Neath Oum (Lie-Ren from RWBY)

Suicide Sadie: Catlin Glass (Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist)

Natalie/Clockwork: Monica Rial (Renge Houshakaji from Ouran Highschool Host Club crossed with Stocking Anarchy from Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt)

Helen Otis/Bloody Painter: Yuri Lowenthal (Haseo from .hack/G.U)

Dina Angela-Clark/Judge Angel: Ashleigh Bell (Mary Test from Johnny Test)

Giganidas: John Cena

?/Mashin Mugetsu: D.C Douglas

Feral Chaser: Richard Ian Cox (Inuyasha from InuYasha)

Eclipse Prowler: Kaiji Tang (Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage)

Jennifer "Jenny" Summers/The She-Wolf: Leah Clark (Blair the Cat Witch from Soul Eater)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone. Nathan here with the second chapter to _Kamen Rider Feral_, bascially, a Bat Darkmare is attacking the city, and Jason is sent to stop it, however, Jeff joins in as Kamen Rider Reaper in order to help Jason fight this monster. Also, Jason gains a new weapon known as the Feral Magnum

Disclaimer: Same here

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

_Location: Bloody Penthouse_

_9:34 AM_

It shows Jason in his bedroom playing _Mortal Kombat _on his XBOX 360, he was playing as Kung Lao and he was fighting Baraka, he was winning too.

"C'mon, Kung Lao! You can do this!" said Jason, starting to sweat

**"FINISH HIM!" **said the Announcer as Jason made Kung Lao execute a brutal Fatality by cutting Baraka's head off and then cutting him in half

**"FATALITY! KUNG LAO WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!" **the Announcer boomed

"Alright!" said Jason as Jeff walked in

"You're enjoying yourself a little too much, dude." said Jeff

"Hey, Jeff." said Jason "How's things going with you and Lyd?"

"They're going good." said Jeff

"That's great to hear." said Jason as he continued playing

Jeff hid his transformation belt behind his back, and walked off, however, Jason caught a glimpse of it

_'Since when can Jeff become a Kamen Rider?' _Jason wondered

(Cue Opening Song: "WILD FANG" by Jeanne De'Arc)

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) It shows Jason looking at the night sky of Creepypasta City, and he clenches his hand into a fist

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Feral then appears and then the logo fades into view

(**Tsukuriwarai... Sonomama na no? Shiawase na no? Uso wa nai? **) It shows Jason with Jeff, Liu, Lydia, Dina, BEN. Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Helen, Natalie, Kagekao, Toby, Sonic EXE, and many other Creepypasta monsters

(**Tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto janai**) Jason is looking at a photo of him with his parents and sister before they were murdered and Jason became a Creepypasta

(**Migi ni narae... Sore de ii no? Sore ja tada no kikai ja nai?**) Jenny/She-Wolf is seen training

(**Tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase**) Jason is sparring with the others as Giganidas and his cronies are plotting thier next move

(**Daremo minna mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru**) It shows Jason with Jenny dancing a waltz

(**Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase!**) Jason does the movements needed and says "Ectophase Activate!"

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) Feral summons his Feral Slasher and slices away at Zomborgs

(**Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru**) It shows Jeff as Kamen Rider Reaper, Liu as Kamen Rider Amazon Zeta, and Lydia as Kamen Rider Lilith as they fight Zomborgs, as Giganidas becomes Kamen Rider Exceed and fights Feral hand to hand

(**Sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare**) Feral switches between his Blood Moon, Inferno, Tidal, Aero, Storm, Quake, Umbra, Eclipse, Frost, and Ultimate Systems, and uses his Rider Kick on a monster

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Feral drives off on his Feral Chaser

(end of Opening Song)

Chapter 2: The Reaper's Debut

It shows Giganidas on the Nightmare Fortress with his subordinates, Zadrion (the swordsman), Kaldor (the assassin), Gadrock (the general) and Jirax (the jester), plotting their next move.

"Let's see...which monster to have terrorize Creepypasta City next?" said Giganidas as he scanned the list of Darkmares, until one caught his eyes

"Aha! The Bat Darkmare, of course." said Giganidas as he generated the monster in question. The Bat Darkmare looked like the Bat Amazonz from _Kamen Rider Amazons_, with the head of the Bat Inves from _Kamen Rider Gaim_.

"My leige." said the Bat Darkmare, kneeling before Giganidas

"Go, Bat Darkmare!" said Giganidas "Wreak havoc on Creepypasta City!"

"As you say, milord." said the Bat Darkmare as he was teleported to Earth.

Meanwhile, Jason was patrolling the streets as Feral, until he saw what looked like a modified hearse. The Rider in question looked like Kamen Rider Sorceror, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Wiseman, and the face of Kamen Rider Skull. His armor was colored jet black and dark silver, and his optics were dark purple.

"Hey!" said Feral "The hell are you?"

"The name is Kamen Rider Reaper." said the mystery Rider "And my face is gonna be the last thing any monster sees."

"Really now." said Jason "I recognize that voice from anywhere. I know it's you, Jeff."

"Dammit." Reaper grumbled, his secret revealed "You got me. I became a Kamen Rider because I was given the GrimBuckler by Thanatos."

"So, _that _is how you became a Rider?" said Feral

"Yeah." said Reaper "I'm here to help you kick some monster asses."

"I can use the backup." said Feral

"My Grim Roader can detect when a monster is going to strike." said Reaper, pointing to the small screen on his car's dashboard, which showed a red blip on the screen "Speak of the devil."

Reaper and Feral looked to see a figure that resembled DeluKnight from _Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger_, with the head of Yaiba from Boukenger. In his hand was a sword that resembled Ragnarok from Soul Eater

"Who are you?" said Feral

"I am Zadrion, the swordsman of Giganidas's army." said Zadrion "I came here to defeat Feral."

"Bring it on, bub!" said Feral as he drew the Feral Slasher

Reaper joined in by turning his sword into scythe form, and slashed with it, aiding Feral in fighting Zadrion

"Self-taught." said Zadrion "And not half-bad. Still...your technique lacks _something_."

"Shut the hell up!" said Feral as he and Reaper fought Zadrion in their duel

"Now I see the problem: your sword thirsts for the blood of your enemies. Yet, you hold it back!" said Zadrion as he swung upwards, making sparks fly off of Feral's armor

Feral and Reaper fought valiantly against Zadrion. Then the Giganoid swordsman snapped his fingers, and then foot-soldiers that resembled Vivix from Power Rangers Dino Charge and Dino Supercharge appeared.

"Say hello to the Zomborgs." said Zadrion "Our army's foot soldiers."

"Looks like he brought backup." said Feral as he and Reaper fought them off

"They're everywhere!" said Reaper as he slashed away with his Grim Edge in it's sword mode. He then slammed the top of his belt

**=GRAVE BREAKER=**

Suddenly, Reaper's blade began to glow purple and he slashed them all down with a flurry of strikes

"That takes care of that." said Reaper

"Curses!" said Zadrion "No matter. It won't be long until Lord Giganidas reshapes this ball of dirt in his image!"

"Tell your master that he'll be goin' down soon!" said Reaper

"We shall soon see about that." said Zadrion as he teleported away

"Coward." said Feral as he and Reaper changed back to their civilian forms

"Who even was that guy?" said Jeff as he faced Jason

_**"That was Zadrion." **_said BEN over Jason's communicator _**"He's Giganidas's right hand man and swordsman."**_

"Never would have guessed that the big bad would send one of his cronies down to Earth." said Jason

_**"Giganidas has sent another Darkmare to attack the Shopping District!" **_said Laughing Jack _**"You need to get down there!"**_

"On it." said Jason as he jumped onto the Feral Prowler while Jeff got onto the Grim Roader

Meanwhile, at the shopping district, many Creepypasta monsters were running and screaming in terror from the Bat Darkmare

"Yes! Run, pathetic Earthlings!" said the Bat Darkmare "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's where you're wrong, you freak!" said Jason as he arrived on the Feral Chaser, and dismounted

"Ah, yes. The one who becomes Kamen Rider Feral." said the Bat Darkmare "I look forward to destroying you."

"I seriously doubt that, Bub." said Jason.

Jason then did the poses that Kotaro Minami did to turn into Kamen Rider BLACK RX

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

**=HENSHIN=**

In Jason's place was an armor that resembled BLACK RX BioRider, with the chest armor of Kiva Garulu, and the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker from Kamen Rider Double. His wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. He had crimson red optics, and the fingertips of his gloves had pointed claws while his helmet had wolf ears on top of it. His belt was a cross between Kamen Rider Kuuga's Arcle and the Kingstone Belt worn by Kamen Rider BLACK

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said Feral "Kamen Rider...FERAL!"

(Cue Song: "Seijaku No Apostle" by JAM Project) (The opening song to One-Punch Man Season 2)

"Destroy him, Zomborgs!" said the Bat Darkmare as the Zomborgs arrived, and Jeff arrived as Kamen Rider Reaper, and drew his Reaper's Blade and fought the Zomborgs

"I'll deal with these guys!" said Reaper "You deal with that glorified vampire bat!"

"On it." said Feral as he fought the Bat Darkmare, and managed to land a few blows. The next thing you know, the Bat Darkmare emitted a ultrasonic screech, stunning Feral

"Geez!" said Feral "That must've been 200'000 decibels!"

_**"Jason! Use the Feral Magnum!" **_said Eyeless Jack _**"It'll help with fighting foes at long range!"**_

"Here goes." said Feral as he took out a GridCard with a picture of a gun "Feral Magnum, ready!" as he slid it against the top of the Feral Riser

**=FERAL MAGNUM: EQUIP ON!=**

Suddenly, Feral was then holding a gun similar to the Garren Rouser from Kamen Rider Blade, and he held it in both hands and started firing at the Bat Darkmare

"GAH! DAMMIT!" said the Bat Darkmare as he staggered back. Feral then holstered the Feral Magnum and his fist glowed crimson red

"RIDER PUNCH!" said Feral as he delivered an energy charged right hook to the Bat Darkmare's face, stunning it, and then Feral jumped into the air, his right leg shining with red energy

"RIDER KICK!" said Feral as he delivered a flying side kick to the Bat Darkmare, finishing him off

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU-!-!-!" bellowed the Bat Darkmare as he crumpled to the ground and exploded

"Now that was a victory." said Feral as he did his victory pose

"Nice work, dude." said Reaper as he and Feral fist-bumped

"Thanks, man." said Feral

Meanwhile, an unknown figure was watching this battle with binoculars

"Well now, there's two Riders. Interesting." said the figure

Back at the Nightmare Fortress, Giganidas had witnessed the Bat Darkmare's destruction, and he was pretty steamed

"CURSES!" said Giganidas, looking irratated "Another monster destroyed, and I blame you all for it!" he added, pointing his scepter at his underlings, giving them a power swipe

"And you shall all pay for your ineptitude with a little energy drain!"

Back at the Bloody Penthouse, Jeff was watching a movie with Lydia, who had fallen asleep right next to him. Jason was busy holding hands with Jenny, who was in her human form. Jenny, in appearance, resembled Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy, but she was curvy, and had some muscles.

"You saved a lot of people today, Jason." said Jenny, kissing Jason on the cheek

"Yeah. I guess I did." said Jason with a smile, blushing

(End of Chapter 2)

(Ending Song: "SCARS" by Maon Kurosaki)

(It shows Feral riding his Feral Chaser on a cloudy day)

**MY WAKE Kokotsu to**

**ABYSS ni saku DIRTY REWARD**

**LOST MIND. Kokatsu no**

**Saita shinku (crimson) I LIKE MY SCARS**

**Umareta imi wo motomete**

**BLOOD TO THE LABRYNTH OF PLEASURE AND FOREVER**

**(BRING YOU DOWN! TAKE YOU DOWN! NO WAY OUT RIGHT NOW!)**

**SO, FINALLY ALL THE SAME**

**Aru ga mama ni**

**(BRING YOU DOWN! TAKE YOU DOWN! NO WAY OUT RIGHT NOW!)**

**Onaji kizuato wo utau yami no WALTZ**

**Kodoku to kimi no kyomei (Melody)**

**Akumu no marsh de mazari tokeau KISS wo**

**Uiru YOU LOVE ME YOU CRAZY?**

Next time, on Kamen Rider Feral: Jason and his freinds hear about carnivorous plants eating people and animals in the Creepypasta World, and that a Nephentes Darkmare is behind this. Luckily, Jason gains the power to use Blaze System and the Pyro Buster to help take down this monsterous weed. Will he save the day from these wicked plants?

Find out in Chapter 3: Burning Hot Blaze System


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the third chapter to _Kamen Rider Feral_, basically, a Nephenthes Darkmare starts wreaking havoc with man-eating plants, however, Jason gets an advantage with the Inferno System and it's Pyro Buster as a means to put this wicked weed in it's place!

Disclaimer: Same here

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

It cuts to the Bloody Penthouse, where Jason and Jenny were watching _Kuchisake-Onna_, and Jenny looked a little dissatisfied

"For a Japanese horror movie, this isn't very scary." said Jenny

"I agree." said Jason

"There haven't been any monster attacks for a couple days." said Liu "It's quite suspicious."

"We need to keep our eyes and our ears open." said Jeff "This 'Giganidas' character is worse than Slenderman and Zalgo combined."

"Yea, verily." said Jason

(Cue Opening Song: "WILD FANG" by Jeanne De'Arc)

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) It shows Jason looking at the night sky of Creepypasta City, and he clenches his hand into a fist

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Feral then appears and then the logo fades into view

(**Tsukuriwarai... Sonomama na no? Shiawase na no? Uso wa nai? **) It shows Jason with Jeff, Liu, Lydia, Dina, BEN. Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Helen, Natalie, Kagekao, Toby, Sonic EXE, and many other Creepypasta monsters

(**Tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto janai**) Jason is looking at a photo of him with his parents and sister before they were murdered and Jason became a Creepypasta

(**Migi ni narae... Sore de ii no? Sore ja tada no kikai ja nai?**) Jenny/She-Wolf is seen training

(**Tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase**) Jason is sparring with the others as Giganidas and his cronies are plotting thier next move

(**Daremo minna mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru**) It shows Jason with Jenny dancing a waltz

(**Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase!**) Jason does the movements needed and says "Ectophase Activate!"

(**Togisumasareta tsume wo hate ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke**) Feral summons his Feral Slasher and slices away at Zomborgs

(**Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru**) It shows Jeff as Kamen Rider Reaper, Liu as Kamen Rider Amazon Zeta, and Lydia as Kamen Rider Lilith as they fight Zomborgs, as Giganidas becomes Kamen Rider Exceed and fights Feral hand to hand

(**Sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare**) Feral switches between his Blood Moon, Inferno, Tidal, Aero, Storm, Quake, Umbra, Eclipse, Frost, and Ultimate Systems, and uses his Rider Kick on a monster

(**Shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai**) Feral drives off on his Feral Chaser

(end of Opening Song)

Chapter 3: Blazing Hot Pyro System!

Meanwhile, in the Nightmare Fortress, Giganidas was busy plotting his next attack on Creepypasta City

"Let's see." murmured the Giganoid warlord "Which monster to send next...? Eenie...meanie...miney...**him**." with that, Giganidas selected a plant based monster that resembled the Nephentes Kaijin from the Wizard x Gaim Movie Taisen movie crossed with Plantman from Marvel Comics

"A plant monster, Milord?" said Jirax

"Indeed. The Nephenthes Darkmare possesses the ability to control man eating plants." said Giganidas as he inserted the capsule into the device, and activated it, causing the Nephenthes Darkmare to appear

"My lord." said the Nephenthes Darkmare "I stand ready to attack Earth."

"Good." said Giganidas "I want you to wreak havoc on Creepypasta City, and if you see Kamen Rider Feral, I want you to kill him and bring me the Blood Moon Ruby from his corpse!"

"It shall be done, milord." said the Nephenthes Darkmare

Meanwhile, in Creepypasta City, Lydia was busy watering roses until she saw a college-aged young man with black hair under a beanie, wearing a biker jacket over an Aero Postal shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. This was Randy Collins, AKA Bloody Randy, Lydia's ex-boyfreind, and one of the bullies who tormented Jeff before he became Jeff The Killer. He attempted to force Lydia to marry him, but she responded by kicking him in the crotch with a spiked boot, rendering him sterile

"Heya, Lyd." said Randy, sounding like Duncan from the Total Drama series

"Whaddya want, Collins?" said Jeff, looking ready to sock Randy in the mouth

"Why don'tcha ditch the zero and go with the hero?" said Randy as he shoved Jeff to the ground

"I'd rather be with a man who actually likes me." said Lydia, looking utterly pissed off "Not some complete and utter jackass who made Jeff look like Beyond Birthday, The Joker, and Kuchisake-Onna fused together!"

"What she said!" said Clockwork "So beat it, bub!"

"Whatever." said Randy as he walked away

"What an asshole." said Jeff, looking agitated as he got to his feet "He's still the same back when I was thirteen."

"Yeah." said Jenny as he walked up to them "I have half a mind to go all She-Wolf on Randy and tear him to pieces."

"Easy, Jen." said Jason, trying to calm down his girlfreind

"Alright." said Jenny

Suddenly, the gang felt the ground shake, and then a Venus flytrap the size of a school-bus appeared, and swallowed a random monster

"Holy crap!" Jeff blurted out "We got a monster plant here!"

Jeff then took out the Grim Buckle as Lydia summoned her scythe from her Equarnian Mark. Lydia's scythe resembled Osiris from _DmC: Devil May Cry_, but colored black and red like a bloodstone, Lydia's Equarnian birthstone

"Henshin!" said Jeff as he changed into Kamen Rider Reaper and readied his Reaper's Edge as they fought the monster plant

"We got this!" said Lydia "You guys find the cause of these monster plant attacks!"

"On it!" said Jason as he got onto Feral Chaser, and drove off

Meanwhile, the Nephenthes Darkmare was wreaking havoc with his man-eating plants

"Yes, my children!" said the Nephenthes Darkmare "Nobody can stop you now!"

"That's where you're wrong, asshole!" said a voice as Jason arrived

"Another meat-sack?" said the Nephenthes Darkmare "Destroy him!"

Jason then did the movements that Kotaro Minami did to become BLACK RX

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

**=HENSHIN=**

Suddenly, in Jason's place was an armored figure that resembled BLACK RX BioRider with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker and the chest armor of Garulu Kiva. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His helmet had wolf ears on top with optics, and his gloves had claws on the fingertips

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said Feral "Kamen Rider...Feral!"

(Cue Song: "Crawling" by Linkin Park)

"Get him!" said the Nephenthes Darkmare as he sent a swarm of vines at Feral, who slashed them with his claws

"Jeez! The more I cut down, the more they regrow!" said Feral "I need a permenant solution."

_"Jason! Use the Inferno System!" _said Liu on Feral's headset _"It's your one chance on destroying that guy!"_

"Alright." said Feral as he took out a GridCard that had a picture of him in red and orange armor with teal blue optics "Inferno System, Activate!"

**=INFERNO SYSTEM, READY GO!=**

Feral's armor took on a new look. His armor was now a brighter shade of red, his wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows were orange, his gauntlets and boots had orange flame decals on them, and his optics were teal blue

"I'm all fired up!" said Feral as he sent a wave of heat, causing the vines to wilt

"My babies!" wailed the Nephenthes Darkmare "You sonovabitch!"

Feral then took out a GridCard with a picture of a weapon, and slid it across the top of the Feral Riser

**=SCORCH BUSTER, EQUIP ON!=**

Suddenly, Feral was holding a cross between the Hee-Hackgun and the DJ Gun in his hands, and was shooting fireballs at the Nephenthes Darkmare

"GAH!" the Nephenthes Darkmare exclaimed "I'll bleed you dry for this, you filthy Human!"

"Oh, really now?" said Feral "Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

With that, Feral then pressed a button on the back of the Scorch Buster

**=FINAL BLAST!=**

"Blazing Rider Shoot!" said Feral as he blasted the Nephenthes Darkmare with a massive stream of flames. The Nephenthes Darkmare let out one final scream, and then exploded

"Now that's what I call a victory." said Feral

Elsewhere, the man-eating plants began to shrivel and die due to the death of their creator

"Looks like Jason managed to stop the cause of these monster plants." said Reaper as he changed back into Jeff

"At least he managed to save everyone." said Lydia as she got a monster out of the man eating plant's body

Meanwhile, back on the Nightmare Fortress, Giganidas was absolutely livid.

"Damnable!" snapped Giganidas, pounding his fist on his throne "No matter. I will soon have complete dominion over Earth."

Elsewhere, at the Bloody Penthouse, Jason was busy playing Tekken with Jeff

"Ready to lose, Jeff?" said Jason

"In your dreams, Blackgrave!" said Jeff "You may have beaten me 54 times, but this is the day I _finally _kick your ass!"

"You're on!" said Jason

"Well, boys will be boys." said Natalie/Clockwork

(End of Chapter Three)

(Ending Song: "SCARS" by Maon Kurosaki)

(It shows Feral riding his Feral Chaser on a cloudy day)

**MY WAKE Kokotsu to**

**ABYSS ni saku DIRTY REWARD**

**LOST MIND. Kokatsu no**

**Saita shinku (crimson) I LIKE MY SCARS**

**Umareta imi wo motomete**

**BLOOD TO THE LABRYNTH OF PLEASURE AND FOREVER**

**(BRING YOU DOWN! TAKE YOU DOWN! NO WAY OUT RIGHT NOW!)**

**SO, FINALLY ALL THE SAME**

**Aru ga mama ni**

**(BRING YOU DOWN! TAKE YOU DOWN! NO WAY OUT RIGHT NOW!)**

**Onaji kizuato wo utau yami no WALTZ**

**Kodoku to kimi no kyomei (Melody)**

**Akumu no marsh de mazari tokeau KISS wo**

**Uiru YOU LOVE ME YOU CRAZY?**

(End of ED)

Next Time, on Kamen Rider Feral: The gang have earned some downtime, until a Cobra Darkmare appears on the scene to cause trouble, and poisons Liu and Jenny! With three days until they expire, Jason races against the clock to save the ones he loves!

Find out on Chapter 3: Friends in Danger!

STATS

**RIDER NAME: **

Kamen Rider Feral

**REAL NAME: **

Jason Alexander Blackgrave

**AGE: **

21

**HEIGHT:**

6'2"

**WEIGHT:**

201 lbs (muscle)

**HAIR COLOR:**

Black with red tint (styled like Kira Yamato from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed)

**EYE COLOR: **

Red

**RIDER TYPE: **

Cyborg

**RIDER MOTIF: **

Wolf/Hellhound

**RIDER FORM APPEARANCE: **

Think BLACK RX BioRider with Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet and Garulu Kiva's chest armor, wrists, ankles, knees and elbows are black, while the rest of the armor is red. Helmet has wolf ears on top, and the gloves have pointed claws on the fingertips.

**OPTICS COLOR: **

Red

**TRANSFORMATION BELT: **

Feral Shifter (think the Arcle crossed with the Kingstone belt)

**GEM: **

Blood Moon Ruby

**RIDER MACHINES: **

Feral Chaser (motorcycle) and Fang Runner (car)

Jason will be the secondary protagonist Rider of my buddy and fellow Tokusatsu otaku, Alex Justin DeSoto/WOLFWATCHER12's Resident Evil/Kamen Rider fic, _Kamen Rider Zero-X. _Good luck, Alex my man! I hope your story takes the fanfiction world by storm!


End file.
